The Path to Become a Master of Indigo
by AuraMaster11
Summary: Join Ash on his journey around his home region of Kanto, while on this journey he discovers the true meaning of hard work and determination. Alongside his starter Ash is well on his way to become the best there ever was. Smarter/Stronger Ash, Aura/Psychic Ash later on, no legendaries joining him in this story.


**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be patient and bear with me. I hope you will enjoy this and I'm planning on doing a whole series on Ash's whole journey.**

 **I will try to update on a regular basis, but no promises, especially when school starts back up in the fall.**

 **This fic is going to be about Ash on his first journey in the region of Kanto. He will be smarter, stronger, and more independent than he was in the anime. Also I'm still deciding if he will travel with anyone, if you have an opinion on this just write a quick review telling me. However, Ash will be capturing a few more Pokémon and they will be stronger than his actual ones. But as this is his first journey there won't be any legendries joining him in this story, besides there aren't that many in Kanto anyways. And this will also be a story of Ash being the Chosen One and will discover Aura and Psychic powers later on.**

 **Again I hope this will be amusing and entertaining to everyone, so without further ado I give you "** _ **The Path to Become a Master of Indigo"**_ **…**

Key:

Narration

"Normal Human and Poke speech"

"(Translation of Poke speech)"

' _Human thoughts'_

' _(Pokémon thoughts)'_

" _ **Aura and Psychic communications"**_

 **Pokedex entries, microphones, author's notes**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon.**

" **The Path to Become a Master of Indigo"**

 **Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

Our story begins in the quaint and sleepy little town known as Pallet Town, Kanto. Home to the prestigious and well known Pokémon professor, Professor Oak. His laboratory was located on a hill on the outskirts of Pallet Town near Route 1, the first path beginners usually face with their starter Pokémon.

Only a few people could hand out starters to beginners, one of them, however, was indeed Professor Oak. It was the reason he was so well known and beloved by everyone, apart from the fact that he was the person who made the most Pokémon related discoveries of the last century and that he used to be a champion.

But only a few miles away from there was a house whose occupants where a mother and son whose names were Delia and Ash Ketchum. Delia owned a restaurant in the town which was very popular among the few citizens of Pallet. Ash, however, was a young boy of only seven years old, well… not quite seven anymore.

'Alright', Ash thought, looking at the clock which told him it was now midnight, 'Since it's my birthday I am now officially eight years old, only two more years and I'll be able to go on a Pokémon journey'.

Ash had always dreamed of being a Pokémon trainer and being able to travel the world, but he still didn't know what profession he was going to pursue as of yet.

'Oh well', he thought, 'I'll think of something, after all I still have two more whole years to decide'.

He knew it was early in the morning, but despite that he still wanted to get up and get his birthday started. It was the same as every year, but still not any less enjoyable. His mom made the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world that he only got on his birthday. Then, he had his party later that evening, but that wasn't even the best part. It was the fact that the party took place at Professor Oak's ranch, so he could play with all of the Pokémon. And to top it off, his three best friends in the world were there; Gary Oak, Leaf Green, and Ritchie Foodmar. Of course there was competition between them, since they would all receive their first Pokémon at the same time, and they all wanted to be better than the other three. They all started playing together and overall having a good time. Then it was time for cake… and for Ash to make a wish.

"Make a wish Ash", Leaf said, "Maybe it will come true?"

Ash nodded silently, then blew out the candles thinking, 'I want to be the greatest there ever was or ever will be'.

TWO YEARS LATER

As always there was the peace of mind that Pallet Town was known for, and also the quiet, until…

"I'M LATE".

Indeed, our young hero, Ash Ketchum, now ten years old, was late o Professor Oak's laboratory to get his first Pokémon.

'How could this have happened', he wondered.

Then he remembered the night before, how he stayed up late to watch the epic fight between Elite Four Member Bruno and Elite Four Member Agatha. Then he went to bed… and that was it. No him asking his mom to wake him up on time, not him setting his alarm clock, nothing. And now it was going to cost him, big time. He knew that there were three Kanto starters and four trainers starting. He knew that the one that showed up last would have to stay behind and wait, now his only hope was if someone else woke up late too.

After two years of thinking about what he wanted to do he found the answer in a book Professor Oak gave him for his ninth birthday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 __ _ **Pokémon Rangers- People who go around the world helping both people and Pokémon. They have Pokémon stylist that allow them to "capture" a wild Pokémon and ask for its help with a problem. Also Pokémon Rangers are only allowed to own one Pokémon at a time.**_

 __ _ **'Interesting', he thought, 'That sounds like a super cool job, but I wouldn't want to do it, I'd be limited to one Pokémon'.**_

 __ _ **He then flipped the page in his book and read the next job, immediately making it his goal in life to achieve this title.**_

 __ _ **Pokémon Master- This title is one very few people have earned. In order to earn this title one must have a super close bond with ones Pokémon. Not only that, but the person must defeat the Orange Islands, the Battle Frontier of their home region, and the hardest part; they must defeat three regional tournaments by collecting badges and also win against all of the Elite Four and the Champion of the tournament they beat.**_

 __ _ **'Interesting', he thought, 'So I would have to win a regional tournament and beat all of the Elite Four that goes along with that region as well as the Champion and I still would only be one third of the way there? Sounds tough, not to mention the Orange Islands and Battle Frontier. Good thing I never shy away from a challenge'.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

'Now that's never going to happen if I don't get a Pokémon', he thought in a panic, as he ran out the door in his traveling clothes with his backpack full of everything he could possibly need.

"Bye mom, love you", he said, as he went.

Delia sighed, 'Just like his father, always in a hurry to get somewhere. I love you too Ash, be safe sweetie'.

As Ash was running to the lab he tried to decide what starter he wanted if he still had a choice.

'Bulbasaur is a dual grass and poison type Pokémon and is easy to train, not to mention it has a type advantage over the first two gyms in Pewter and Cerulean City. But Squirtle is a good option too. It's a water type that has a super high defense thanks to the tough shell on his back and it has an advantage over the first gym in Pewter City. However, Charmander is a pure fire type, but it is hard to train and has a disadvantage against the first two gyms. But it has a fiery temperament, just like me, so it might be good for us to work together. Hmmm. What to do, what to do'.

When he got there, however, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed. In front of Professor Oak's laboratory was the Professor himself, Gary, Leaf, and Ritchie, but the person that worried him the most was the league official standing with them.

As he came to the group he saw their facial expressions and immediately knew something was off. The Professor looked surprised, Gary was furious, Leaf was in tears, Ritchie was wearing the saddest look he had ever seen on the lucky go happy kid, and the official's showed guilt.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, what's going on?".

"What's going on, WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT THIS GUY THINKS HE CAN COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TELL US WE CAN'T GO ON A Pokémon JOURNEY, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON", Gary yelled at the top of his lungs.

Of all the things Ash was expecting it wasn't this. On one hand it was good he wasn't actually behind the other three, but on the other he realized he still wasn't going to get a Pokémon.

"What I still don't understand", the old Professor said "is why my grandson and these fine other three trainers-to-be can't start their journey. Is there a reason?".

"Of course there is", the official said in the most calming voice he could, "it is a new rule put in place by the Pokémon League. The Elites and Champion feel that ten is too young an age to send children out into the world therefore they raised the age limit to fourteen". **(AN: I'm sorry I just don't understand what frame of mind parents have to be in to willingly send off their ten-year old son or daughter into a world full of danger by themselves.)**

"I still don't understand", Oak said, "People have been sending their children off on a journey at ten for a long time, why change it now?".

"The league decided to change it now due to a study they did last year".

"Oh, I was not aware of this, what does it entail?".

"The study shows that last year there were 462 new trainers in Kanto, all of which registered for the Indigo League, however, very few made it. Of the 462 trainers only three actually got into the Conference and none of them made it past the first round. It also showed that while over 50% of these trainers traveled with friends they all needed help getting out potentially life threatening danger. Thankfully none of them died, but there were some close calls and the League finally decided that it wasn't worth the risk".

"Well, I guess faced with those statistics I would have made the same choice", the Professor stated sadly.

Not only did it prove to the youngsters why they shouldn't start their journeys yet it also gave them determination, determination to not end up like all of those kids.

"I can't speak for the others, but I will stay behind, not only because it is law now, but also because I know realize how ill prepared I was in terms of knowledge for my journey", Ash said, "Professor, if it is alright with you would you mind if you teach me everything I need to know for my journey?".

"Me too", Leaf said.

"Me three", Ritchie added.

"Eh, why not, could be fun", Gary said, still depressed at not being able to go on a journey.

"Very well", the wise professor said, "starting tomorrow I will try to teach you four all I know until such time you are eligible to go on your journeys".

"Alright".

"Cool".

"Awesome".

"Thanks".

"No problem be at my laboratory by six-thirty sharp tomorrow morning", he replied.

"What have we gotten ourselves into", Ash whispered.

"Hey, I was just following your lead, Ashy-boy", Gary said to him smirking.

"Gee, thanks… Gare-bear".

As it was Ash had the last laugh in that conversation, but Gary was determined to make sure Ash didn't beat him in a battle, and so started a fierce rivalry that would last for many years to come.

TIME SKIP: FOUR YEARS

After four years of hard work, both physically and mentally the four friends were finally ready to start their Pokémon journeys, this time for real. As for who gets to choose what Pokémon they wanted it was as simple as whoever gets to the lab first. Speaking of which…

"I'm going to beat you", Ash said to Gary while running at full speed.

"No you're not", said Gary, who was at the time a little bit behind Ash.

Then fate threw Ash a nasty curveball, or so he thought at the time, but looking back he wouldn't have it any other way.

A baby rattata jumped out into the middle of the road hitting Ash right in the chest, knocking him over, allowing Gary to take the lead. Gary looked over his shoulder at Ash who still on the ground trying to recover his breath.

"Later loser", Gary said, slowing his pace to a jog knowing there was no way Ash could beat him.

Ash looked ahead to Gary and realized the same thing, so he calmly got up and walked the rest of the way to Professor Oak's. When he got there he saw Ritchie, Leaf, and Gary talking to Professor Oak. They all looked over at him as he walked through the door.

"Ash my boy", Oak said, "I was getting worried about you, well don't just stand there, come over here so we can get started".

"Sorry I was late Professor, I tripped on my way here", Ash said looking directly at Gary, who in turn smirked at him.

"No harm done Ash, but now that you're all here we can get started", the old Professor said, "Now since you four have worked with me for a while I'm sure you know how this works". He then held up a small rectangular shaped box that looked like it could fit in your pocket. One was orange, one was blue, one was green, and one was red. It was a Pokedex. "I'll still tell you what they do anyways, this is your identification and a very helpful trainer tool. If you scan a Pokémon it will tell the name, species, gender, abilities, level, moves, and a description of that specific Pokémon.

"Thanks Professor", they all said taking one Pokedex each. Ash got red, Ritchie orange, Gary blue, and Leaf green.

"And now we've come to the final part before you are allowed to get out there and travel the world; your starters. Well, since Leaf was here first you will get to choose first".

Leaf cheered, "I'll take Bulbasaur, Professor".

"Very well", Oak said as he handed Leaf a pokeball with a leaf sticker on the top. "Ritchie, you were here second, you next".

"Alright, I choose Charmander".

"Excellent choice Ritchie, I feel you two will be perfect for each other", he then handed a pokeball to Ritchie the same as he did with Leaf except this one had a flame sticker on it.

"Alright Gary that leaves you with Squirtle".

"Eh, that's fine, I wanted Squirtle to begin with, he is the best one after all", Gary said as he snatched the pokeball with the water sticker out of his grandfather's hand.

"As for you Ash I have a fourth Pokémon, but it isn't one of the traditional three if that is alright with you, if not you are going to have to wait another three months for the next shipment of starters to arrive".

"No it's alright Professor, I'll take it", Ash said wondering what Pokémon or even what type his new partner might be.

"Here you go Ash, but keep in mind I haven't had a chance to properly train this Pokémon yet, so it be a bit disobedient", Professor Oak stated.

"That's okay Professor, I'm sure after some time we can become the best of friends", Ash said while receiving a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. 'So I guess my new partner is an electric type, that's cool, after all it has a type advantage over Gary's starter'.

"Well, let's see your special starter Ashy-boy", Gary taunted him.

"Gary, need I remind you, you have your own Pokémon now, so instead of talking why don't you just battle", the Professor suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea gramps, c'mon Ashy-boy let me show you how a real Pokémon trainer battles".

"I have to know what my partner is first Gary and besides shouldn't we scan our partners to see what moves they know before jumping into a battle".

"That's a great idea Ash I want to scan my Bulbasaur first", Leaf said, releasing her Pokémon and getting out her Pokedex.

 **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, shortly after it hatches, this Pokémon can obtain nourishment from the seed on its back.**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 5**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip**

"You already know a grass attack, that's awesome Bulbasaur", Leaf stated happily.

"Bulb-bulbasaur", he said, happy that he had pleased his new trainer in a way already.

"I'll go next", Ritchie said, calling out Charmander.

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, if Charmander is happy, the fire on its tail burns intensely.**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 5**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, and Ember**

"That's cool, nice to meet you Charmander, I'm sure you and I are going to be great friends. We'll train together, we'll catch new teammates together, and I'll bet by the time I journey is over we'll be standing on the Kanto Champion's Podium together", Ritchie said passionately, with Charmander standing next to him growling in agreement.

"Heh, fat chance, in order to do that you have to beat me and we all know that's not going to happen", Gary said arrogantly while Ritchie and Charmander were glaring daggers at him. "Well, let me introduce you to the future Kanto Champion's starter Pokémon, Squirtle", he said throwing the pokeball into the air. Before anyone could say anything Gary's Pokedex was stating Squirtle's facts.

 **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, striking regularly with spouts of water, Squirtle can be tricky to see, since it hides within its shell a lot.**

 **Type: Water**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 5**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Known Moves: Tackle, Bubble, Withdraw**

"Now that is a Pokémon with true potential, well, it's your turn Ashy-boy. Let's see the poor Pokémon that's stuck with you loser", Gary taunted him.

"Alright Gary meet my starter, Pokeball, go", Ash shouted as for the fourth time a bright light filled the room. As the light faded Ash got his first look at his starter.

Elekid.

 **AN: And that's it for Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update every week if I can. What do you think of me giving Ash Elekid instead of Pikachu? Do you guys like it or not? I thought it was cool how Ash got an electric type, but personally I think Pikachu is kind of weak compared to some other electric types out there also considering how easy they are to catch I decided to mix things up.**

 **Also, I really need feedback, as I said it's my first fic so I need advice: Pokémon to catch, people to travel with, etc.**

 **And I forgot to mention at the beginning that Pokedex descriptions are borrowed from the Pokémon Essential Handbook.**

 **-Sneak Peak-**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Ash and Gary battle.**

 **Ash starts his journey.**

 **Ash gets a surprise in Viridian.**

 **Team Rocket shows up.**

 **Ash travels through the Viridian Forest.**

 **Training for and battle for the Boulder Badge.**


End file.
